What Happens At Band Camp
by AHuss69
Summary: This is what happens when you send people to band camp. Read and you will see the adventures of John, Dave, and there friends as they enjoy the summer at Band Camp. Crappy summary is crappy. Band Camp AU, Human AU READ! :3 Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Please, I would like for someone to correct me if I'm wrong on any of my band references. I myself am not in band and do not understand much about it. I would much appreciate it if you left a comment or contacted me about any details I could throw in there to make it seem like he really is in band.**_

_**Also, this is a Band Camp AU. But that will come a little later, gotta build up to it. Probably going to throw that in as next chapter and play off of it, make a whole summer adventure? That's if anyone even reads this. Lol :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters in Homestuck. They belong to Hussie.**_

_**~Good luck~!**_

A loud ring echoes through the halls and students poor into the cramped school hallways quickly. On to first period they go, some with worry because they didn't finish homework in homeroom, others with joyous grins that they get to start there wondrous day of school. John Egbert is one that fits the latter explanation perfectly. Quiet the strapping young lad he is, aged 17 years with a birthday that just passed. He is what is commonly referred to in high school as, a band geek. Even though he may be a band nerd, he is the sexiest damn band geek you will ever see. He's tanned from practicing his drill routines for marching band outside so much, and his body is well toned from having to carry around his instrument so often. "What does he play?" You may ask, well, he plays the *euphonium. He was not only limited to the euphonium, he also played the piano and was learning how to play the guitar.

John was never very good with dealing with the opposite sex, he once had a crush on a girl and when he went to ask her out she laughed in his face. The poor boy still hasn't given up wanting to be with her, even after 2 years had passed from his freshman year when he asked her.

John sat down in his seat in the back next to the window, he liked to look out of it and see the wind rustle through the trees or bushes.

"Sup Egderp?" a familiar voice sounds in Johns ears, breaking him from the concentration he had staring out the window. He snapped his head around and glared playfully at the person who uttered that incredibly adorable nickname.

"Hi Dave!" he responded "I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Dave pulled a small smirk and sat next to his long time best friend. "Sorry Egderp, not gonna happen." John rolled his eyes and looked to the front bored to see that the teacher had already started class.

John and Dave had been friends for a very long time. They joined band together, Dave was reluctant at first but learnt he didn't have to be in the marching band but would have access to the bands equipment. Dave was one of the popular kids in school; he always had been his whole life. But Dave never forgot about his friend John, never. He always tried to include him in things that he was doing. In truth, Dave had grown to develop a bit of a crush on his best friend. He would never admit to this because he John would never go for a guy. All throughout childhood if there were ever even the slightest chance something he was doing could be considered "Homo" he would always utter the same phrase, "I am not a homosexual!" This phrase at times caused great pain to Dave. He knew his love for John would always be one sided and never fulfilled. Dave didn't care that much though, he was happy just being able to be "Best Bro's" with him. That is, until a few months ago. Dave started having stronger feelings towards his "Best Bro" at the start of the new school year. When he saw how toned and tan John had become from his practice, Dave's jaw nearly hit the floor. He wanted a peace of Egbert, and he wanted it bad!

"Hey Dave; DAVE!" Egbert waved a hand in front of Dave's face and tried to get his attention. Dave snapped out of it and realized that the period was over already. And his good friend was trying to get him back to earth long enough to change classes. Dave and John made their way out of the emptied room, waved goodbye, and split to go to their separate classes.

For Dave, the day went pretty much like first period did, fast as hell. Before he even knew it, he was at lunch eating with Egbert at their special table just for them and a few select friends. The people surrounding them at the table where Dave's older step sister Rose, John's twin sister Jade, and one of Johns band friends Karkat Vantas. Karkat was a very angry looking trumpet player; he was a year younger than Dave and John and cursed like a trucker. Obscenities spewed from the boy's mouth every 5 seconds if not sooner! Dave thought he was so angry because he was a ginger in another life. John says it's because Karkat stays up late every night playing on X-BOX Minecraft or trying to make viruses to send to his hacker buddy Sollux Captor.

John had finished his lunch quickly today; everyone else still had about half their lunch's left. Regardless of the food remaining, everyone was chatting and laughing up a storm from there special little table, all of them just having a good time with their little time of rest from studies and learning. Everyone, other than John, was hoping that the bell wouldn't ring in a few minutes. But, it did ring, and everyone filed out of the lunch room and to their next class.

~Time Laps~ (aka lazy writing~:3)

Dave stretched his arms high in the air and yawned as he watched from behind his shades as the other students left the final class. Dave had fallen asleep during his English class, again. John walked into the room and saw the Strider stretching, catching a glimpse of his friends pale slim torso. He blushed a little realizing he was staring very intently.

"Sup John?" Dave smirked.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted a ride home today," John exclaimed gleefully.

Dave laughed slightly, "you mean on the back of that scooter you got for you 14th birthday?" he started walking out of his nap ti-English room.

"Hey! My scooter is better than not having anything at all Dave!" John tried to look cool and smirk, but his slightly bucked teeth stopped any sort of "cool". John pretended to hit Dave's arm playfully. Dave retorted with an overly dramatic cry of pain, jokingly of course. They both laughed and got on Johns scooter, John drove and Dave sat behind him. Dave was always happy to ride home with John on that scooter. It got him as close as he could get to the boy, he would wrap his arms around John's waist tightly; claiming it was so he wouldn't fall off. He would also rest his head on Johns back; claiming that it was so he didn't get a face full of bugs. And John was never the wiser, he was too dense to sense what Dave was doing; poor Dave.

When John came to Dave's apartment building, he walked him to the front entrance and waved goodbye while smiling that dorky, handsome, smile of his. This action sent Dave's heart souring and he fought furiously to withhold a blush. He did of course, and gave John a little salute goodbye. Dave waited until John was completely out of sight and sprinted up the stairs in the building. He just wanted to go to his room. He didn't know why, but his chest felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was cry. He knew he loved John, and was okay with just being friends. Wasn't he?

_**AN: End of chapter one~! Yay~! This took me about 3 days to write, but it is finally finished~ wee~! Sorry its super short, I'll try and write more next chapter.**_

_**On to writing chapter 2~! Even if no one reads this, I like my story. X3 **_

_**Also, a certain blue blood may be making an appearance in the next chapter.**_

_*euphonium - A valved brass musical instrument resembling a small tuba of tenor pitch, played mainly in military and brass bands. (this is what Google told me.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Dave awoke the next day to find his chest pain was still there. For a moment he contemplated calling a doctor, but wrote it off as himself being "stupid". He reached for his shades that where placed on his bedside table.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day."

He peeled himself from his bed and began his morning rituals for getting ready for school. Take a shower, find clean clothes, eat breakfast, and then go to school. It was the same thing every morning except sometimes Bro would come at him and try stiffing. Dave usually lost those ones, he usually lost all of them. Today he really was not in the mood for a fight with his brother.

So, the boy crept out of his room and booked it out the door. Not even giving Bro a chance to initiate the battle. He was home free now, just had to make it down his long ass stairs.

"We really need an elevator." He mumbled and made his way down the tall flight of stairs. He was thankful and going down was easier than going up for once, he was still half asleep and not ready to try and make it up his stairs. That problem was for "future" Dave. This is "now" Dave. And he just wants to get to school, slam his head down on a desk, and sleep some more.

~Jump to John~

John's head was currently buried in his locker. He was admiring his Nick Cage poster that was taped there by Dave as a joke. "Dave is such a joker!" he chuckled.

He pulled out of his locker and looked around for Dave, it was odd. Usually he was here by now, he must not be feeling well this morning. He made a note to himself to try and cheer him up on the chance he was upset. He took another glance at his locker making sure he had all of the books needed.

"Heyyyyyyyy, your that Egbert kid right?" a snarky, yet perky voice sounded in Johns ears.

He jumped and hit his head hard on the top of his locker. His attitude quickly changed when he saw who was right in front of him.

"O-oh, um, hey there Vriska. H-how are you doing t-today?" he was visibly shaking. It was Vriska Serket. Johns long time crush and the only girl he had ever confessed to. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"John, I didn't come here to make small talk. Your friends with that Strider guy rightttttttt?" She smirked.

"Yah, we're best friends!" He said gleefully. His anxiety and fear lessened by the mentioning of his close friend Dave.

She made a happy smile at this, "When you see him can you tell him to meet me by the football field after school?"

John was a little more than confused by this request, but he agreed to it regardless. He let out a breathless sigh he didn't know he was holding in as Vriska walked away.

He was left with a whirl wind in his mind. What could Vriska have to talk to Dave about? As far as John knew Dave pretty much hated Vriska. John never really knew why his friend hated Vriska so much, but never really bothered to ask.

The day started and John had told Dave of Vriska's "invitation". And after a few minutes of talking him into it he finally said he'd "see what was up". John was nervous. Did his crush have a crush on his best friend? That was stupid thinking, but it was possible.

Vriska and Dave where both pretty popular, They would be the schools power couple. Now that John was thinking about it, the probability was looking more apparent. And he wasn't happy about it.

"Mr. Egbert? Are you being bored by my lesson?" The teacher's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Oh! S-sorry Mr. Ampora!" John was brought back from his thoughts to hear his class mates laughing at him, but only for a minute. It was finally last period. But he had been tangled up in his thoughts for most of the day, not really giving a damn about his lessons. He just wanted to know what was going on!

He saw kids filing out of the room and realized the bell had wrung. Woops. He gathered his things and ran out the door quicker than he ever had. He knew Dave had already gone, due to a prier conversation, and that he didn't have to wait for him or pick him up or anything. But John wanted to know, so he decided a small peek wouldn't hurt right? Right!

He made his way to the field only to see that Dave was holding his cheek and Vriska looked mad as hell. She was shouting, but John could only make out a few lines.

"What do you mean no? I'm THE Vriska Serket, boys die to get with me."

Dave was silent, too silent.

She scoffed, "Is this about that little band nerd you hang around with? Is that why you won't go out with me? Too afraid to hurt him?" Her voice was snarky and annoying. John could tell that Dave wanted to punch her right then and there but he was holding back. He also noticed that at the mention of himself Dave noticeably tensed his whole body. At that he began to walk away, quicker than his usual stride. He didn't even notice that he passed by John. Vriska did though.

"Oh, what do YOU want home wrecker." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I-I, um. I'll talk to Dave for you, if you want." He smiled weakly.

She smirked and cackled, "You better, it's not fair to keep him all to yourself and not use him to his fullest."

John only nodded and watched as his long time crush walked away.

He fell to his knees, he started shaking. Why? Why did he have to be right all the time!?

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave it off there. I know that the title makes no sense right now but it will next chapter. It really will. The next chapter will also be a lot longer. I'm very sorry for the wait on this chapter. I hope that you continue reading. Thank you very much to people who have reviewed and stayed with me! I'm starting chapter 3 right now. I'm so very sorry for how long it has taken me to write this, but my mind has been a bit preoccupied with getting ready for a con I'm going to this Friday. Also, updates will be coming a lot faster now that I actually have internet at home. Thank you to those of you who have stuck around this long!


End file.
